Takuma Hozuki: Mission- Weed Pulling
'Participants' Takuma Hozuki (LightningxValentine) 'Title:' -A man was walking around the Amegakure village. He was happy that he finally graduated the Academy, and now is a Genin, able to take on missions. He looked around the village of Amegakure and embraced that it is his to explore now. He would then walk towards the supply shop, wondering how he would get his weapons. He entered the store, by extending his right hand and moving the curtain out of his way. He looked around, noticing different varieties of tools to choose from. Him thinking ahead, he wondered what he could use to protect him. He pulled out a piece of paper, from his pants pocket, having the list of names of equipment to get, and even the quantity of them. He looked at the shopkeep, as they shopkeep knew him. "Hey Takuma, I can see you finally graduated the academy." The shopkeeper said towards Takuma, now observing his wardrobe and features. He could be seen from miles away from his white, spiky, long hair, and his dark crimson red eyes. Takuma would be wearing a black undershirt, reaching all the way up onto his face, covering his mouth and nose only, and hiding his scar, which is below his right eye, underneath it. He wore his Amegakure headband around his neck. He had black greaves that covered his fingertips all the way up onto his bicep, and he wore black pants and black sandals. As Takuma handed the shopkeep a list of supplies he needed, he began to look around the store, as the shopkeeper went into the back to collect his supplies. Takuma began to look at the huge bamboo staffs, wondering how heavy it was. He walked over towards it and attempted to lift it, and could barely pick it up. He then stared at the sword, and began to look at other weaponry. As the shopkeeper came back around, he watch Xavier as he explored the shop. "Here ya go Taku." The shopkeeper would say, pushing forward his equipment. As Takuma walked towards the counter, he grabbed his weapons, ten kunais, ten shurikens, two small scrolls, and three smoke bombs. He attached the three smoke bombs around his right thigh. He placed the ten shurikens inside a pouch on his back of his pants. He placed the ten kunais in a separate pouch next to the shurikens, and then attached the two small scrolls onto the side of his belt. He nodded towards the shopkeep, as he waved towards Takuma, while he exited the shop. While walking around the village, Takuma began to head towards the Mission Board poster, located near the Amekage’s headquarters. As he got to the Mission Board, he stood there, examining the missions to choose from.- -Takuma looked hardly at the board, wondering which to choose.- “So, what rank should I choose.” -He said in a moderate tone, but low enough so nobody would hear him. He would then grab a mission off the board, which was an S-Ranked Mission.- “This seems like fun, fighting off other Shinobis.” -Takuma examined the mission he had in his hand, as the sunlight began to beam down on him. He then looked behind him, seeing if anybody seen him grab the mission and noticed another person coming towards him, a fellow Genin he has graduated with. He looked blankly towards the other person, as he approached the Mission Board, hiding his emotions. He stood there, pretending to examine the job he grabbed, as he was observing the man next to him. He would then wait, to see what mission the man would choose.- “A walk in the Park mission sounds easy.” -The man said, grabbing off a mission poster, as Takuma overheard what he said. As the man began to walk away, Takuma put back the mission he pulled off, noticing that Genin do only D-Ranked missions. He then grabbed “Weed Pulling,” mission poster, and began to read the instructions, while searching for the Old Lady’s house, whom he has never met in Amegakure. Takuma followed behind the other man, then left asking for directions to the Old Lady’s house. Takuma would continue to head towards the Old Lady’s home, to assist her in the weeds being pulled. He continue to look around, attempting to find her home, since he did not know Amegakure as well as others do. Takuma continued to look around, as the sun was blaring down towards him, making him begin to sweat. He looked around for any nearby shops, as he seen a general store nearby. He walked into the general store, looked at the clerk, and placed a bottle of water on the counter.- “It sure is hot out.” -The clerk said towards Takuma, as he nodded towards the clerk, while handing him zen for the water. Takuma then showed him the mission poster he was holding, trying to find directions to the Old Lady’s house, to help her pull out the weeds. The clerk examined the mission poster, and seen that he was looking for the Old Lady’s house.- “That’s nice of you to help out an Old Lady.” -He said as the clerk handed back the mission poster.- “Her house is right down the street.” -Takuma nodded towards him, grabbed his water bottle, and began to walk out of the general store. As he did, he walked towards the Old Lady’s house, looking around, and noticing a ton of weeds in her yard, as she was trying to plant a garden around it. Takuma walked up towards the Old Lady, and removed his mask, so he could drink some of his water bottle. He smiled towards the Old Lady, and showed her the Mission Poster, as he kept smiling towards her.- “I am here to help you with your garden.” -Takuma said, with a moderate, pleasant tone, while rolling the mission poster up, and placing it next to his small scrolls.- “Alright then, little man, lets get started.” -The Old Lady would say towards Takuma. Takuma smiled, as he covered his mouth back up, and placed the water bottle on the opposite side from his small scrolls and his mission poster.- “I am Takuma, Takuma Hozuki. It is a pleasure to meet you miss.” -Takuma said, following the Old Lady to her field, so he may help her with the problem. He then looked around, seeing tons of weeds around the yard. He looks towards the Old Lady, as she stopped walking.- “Well, here are all the weeds, if you may help me, pull them all out.” -The Old Lady said, as she walked away and patted Takuma on the head. Takuma nodded towards the old lady, and began to pick the weeds from the ground. He continually pulled out weed that he got into the motion of yanking out the weeds,one by one. Later on, Takuma accidently pulled out a carrot stock. He looked around, wondering if anybody seen him pull out the carrot stock, and he began to worry what would happen. Takuma began to retrace his steps, noticing a row of carrots, and an empty spot, locating that is where the carrot stock belongs. He then began to make a new hole, with his hands, and replant the carrot down in the hole, then covering the dirt around it. As he quickly replanted the carrots, he pulled out his water bottle, took off the cap, had a sip, then dumped the rest on top of the carrot so it could have water. As he was done replanting the carrots, he went around and continuously pulled out the weeds. When he was finished, he then went around collecting all the weeds and threw them away for the Old Lady, so she wouldn't have to do it herself. He wiped away the sweat he was creating, as he was working hard. He then walked over towards the Old Lady, and handed her the mission poster, that was attached next to the small scrolls.- “Okay, I am done I just want to know if you can sign this, saying I have completed the mission.” -Takuma said towards the Old Lady, as she smiled and grabbed the mission poster, and signed it for him, then handing it back to Takuma. He waved towards her, now leaving.- “Thanks, miss. I hope I get to help you soon.” -As he was walking back, he noticed everyone looking at him, as he was holding the mission poster in his hand, proud that he has accomplished his first mission, a little childish, but still accomplished it. He finally reached the Amekage’s office, and looked around for him to hand the mission to.- “Who are you looking for?” -A women would say behind Takuma, examining him. Takuma turned around, and handed the mission poster to the women.- “Alright, I will make sure the Amekage will get this.” -Takuma nodded towards her, and then left the office, going to further his Shinobi lifestyle.-